You Got My Sunshine
by Pulele Hua
Summary: The boys need a break from all the hunting and get some things out in the open. [First-time Wincest]


**You Got My Sunshine**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Beta:** Kaiulani

**Author's Note:** I'm back! It has been a crazy year since I posted over a year ago, and I know I promised that companion piece to "When I was your Man". I'm working on it. Of course, I got into 2 new fandoms since that story – nu!Spock/nu!Kirk and Sam W./Dean W. of Supernatural. And I just started my first job a month and a half ago full-time. YAY! Anyway, I wrote this one back in November, but I was worried about uploading it since it's not a Harry Potter story. (yikes!) I'm venturing out of my comfort zone. So please enjoy and review. I would really like to know what you guys think. The song is by Joshua Radin "You Got What I Need" from an episode of Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Dean pulled up in the empty parking lot overlooking a rundown park.

"Sam, wake up."

Dean gently shoved Sam awake. He had dosed off for the past two hours. Sam squinted around, trying to shake off the restless sleep.

"Where are we?"

"Home."

"What home?" he asked, popping his neck to get the kink out.

"Home, home. Back in Kansas."

Sam turned his focus to Dean who kept his eyes ahead.

"What are we doing here?"

"Thought we could...you know. It's been a few crazy years, and we never properly mourned…any one. Anyway, we're at the park Mom used to take us to. Seems fitting to do it here. We can just listen to music and drink. Been too long since the last time."

"…okay."

They both got out of the car. It was a clear night and the stars were shining bright. Sam sat on top of the hood while Dean got the beer out the back seat. He left the radio on and played a different station for the occasion - a favorite of his mother. He gave Sam a bottle and sat next to him.

They let the near silence speak for itself - soft music playing in the background while nature played its own melody. The brothers didn't speak, just sipped at their beer. They weren't in a rush for once and were content to savor this peaceful moment.

After the third slow song ended, Sam disturbed the peace.

"This is different."

"What is?"

"The music," Sam gestured behind him, "I didn't think you knew any other station."

"This was mom's favorite. She was a real romantic...well, from what dad said anyways."

Dean looked to the stars and took another drink.

"Dad actually talked about her in a non-demon way?"

"He was pissed drunk at the time."

"Of course."

Dean chugged his beer after that. He had an alternate reason for coming here. He had to confess and this place was where it all began. If their mom never died, their lives would have been different. He already had a glimpse of what it could be, and he was nowhere near close to his brother in that reality. He was unsure of what would happen once he told Sam. He didn't want to lose him. Again. Too many times where Sam left and Dean didn't know what to do. But tonight...tonight he had to do it.

Dean turned to Sam, as Sam looked his way.

"Sam..." "Dean..."

They both started.

"Uh, you first, Sam."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Dean grabbed another beer.

"Might seem weird...well, it will be weird, but I need to tell you this. I know you might hate me and be disgusted. I'm really hoping you won't, but with our history, I'll be lucky that the only thing you do is punch me-"

"Sam! Just spill."

Sam hesitated briefly and asked, "How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly how I meant the question."

"Well, I love you. You're my brother. You know I would do anything for you."

"I know, and it's the same for me, but you never thought of me in any _other_ way?"

"Sammy..."

"I know," Sam pushed away from the car and paced in front of Dean, "It's just that after everything we've been through, losing you, finding you, losing you again; somewhere along the way my feelings for you changed."

"Sam," Dean reached from Sam's wrist to stop him, "Just say it."

Sam took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you."

Dean stared at him, dropping his arm. He didn't move. Sam wasn't sure if Dean was even breathing.

"Dean? Say something."

Dean jumped off the hood and walked around to the driver's side. Sam looked down in shame; he finally told his brother he was in love with him and Dean walked away. He was about to head to the park when he heard a change in the music. Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean who had just slammed the car door and moved back to Sam.

"Dean?"

"Okay, listen. Because this will probably be the only time I do some chick flick move, so you better appreciate it."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was about to do something crazy, and Sam's kicked-puppy face was not helping.

"I'm not good with talking about feelings," Dean opened his eyes, "So this song will have to do."

Dean heard the song start and extended his hand out to Sam.

"Dance with me?"

Sam stood still. His eyes wide open, but he quickly got over the shock - his big brother asking him to dance when he knew Dean hated to dance.

Sam placed his hand in Dean's and pulled him close. It was awkward at first. The brothers were used to taking the lead. They weren't sure where to put their hands. Sam decided the best place was around Dean's waist and rested his cheek against Dean's head.

"I'm not the girl in this relationship," muttered Dean.

"I know."

"Then why does it feel like the only place I can put my hands are around your neck?"

"Because I'm taller?"

"Freaking Sasquatch is what you are."

A small smile graced Sam's face as he replied, "Just relax, Dean, and put your arms around my waist."

Dean did just that, and it felt right. He finally relaxed and sang along to their song.

"_Baby you, you got what I need. Baby you, you got my sunshine."_

"Hmm, interesting."

"What is?"

"Your voice. It's actually decent compared to the singing in the car."

"Bitch."

"I'm serious. It's nice…jerk."

Dean chuckled and leaned his head more into Sam's neck. He slid his arms up and clutched the front of Sam's flannel.

"Uh, what-"

"Don't say a word."

Sam grinned to the point his dimples showed and lightly squeezed Dean.

_When I see you it's a beautiful world_

_But when you're gone, _

_I want you in my arms_

_I'm telling you the last time_

_Baby you, _

_You got what I need. _

_Baby you, _

_You got my sunshine._

_Every night I notice you're all alone_

_Wonder you might_

_Let me love you I'm on fire_

_Can't you feel my desire_

_I want to take you higher_

_Baby you, _

_You got what I need. _

_Baby you, _

_You got my sunshine._

_It's a simplest thing,_

_Always so hard to see_

_I want to be_

_The one and only making you feel love_

_Oh darling I need love_

_It's all I can dream of_

_Baby you, _

_You got what I need. _

_Baby you, _

_You got my sunshine._

_You got my sunshine_

And they continued to sway. For a moment, Sam and Dean weren't brothers, not the Winchesters, or Heaven and Hell's soldiers. They were two beings enjoying the warmth the other exuded, the safety in each other's arms, and knowing that they had someone who knew them.

"Thank you, Dean."

"No thanks needed, Sammy."

Dean tilted his head back to look in Sam's eyes. He let go of Sam's shirt and gently cupped his face.

"You and me against the world, right?"

Sam slowly nodded his head as they both leaned in for their first kiss.

_**~fin**_


End file.
